Dear Brother
by jFANGIRLd
Summary: Depuis la disparition de son frère, Kagura Mikazuchi lui écrit des lettres qu'elle garde enfermées dans une boîte. La jeune femme y écrit ses peurs, ses craintes et ses confidences. Il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un se les procure. Trop tard. Label SPPS ?
1. Première lettre

**Disclaimer: L'univers de Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. J'ai changé l'âge de Kagura pour que cela soit plus adapté à mon histoire. Elle aurait simplement deux ans d'écart avec Simon et Erza. Les premières lettres ne seront pas longues car cela correspondra avec l'âge de Kagura. Je vous laisse avec la suite.**

 **Les lettres sont écrites en italique et les choses qui se passent au présent sont écrites normalement. L'identité de la personne au présent sera révélée dans la dernière lettre.**

 **PS: Je n'abandonne pas Fairy Tail: Next Generation, j'ai juste un peu de retard et la suite arrive prochainement !**

 **jFANGIRLd**

 _Cher Simon,_

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu peur. De méchants hommes armés sont venus enlever des enfants dans notre village. On s'est perdu de vue. Je t'écris cette lettre, car je me dis que peut-être avec notre lien fraternel, tu entendras tout ce que je pense. J'espère qu'il ne t'es rien arrivé. Une jeune fille, qui avait pratiquement ton âge, m'a sauvé la vie et m'a caché dans un coffre. Je n'aime pas les coffres, il y fait noir et ils sentent mauvais. Et puis, dans les coffres, je n'entends pas ta voix. Tu sais, ta voix qui me chante une berceuse avant de dormir et cette même voix qui me rassure quand j'en ai besoin._

 _Je veux l'entendre. J'espère te revoir bientôt grand frère._

 _Ta soeur qui t'aime,_

 _Kagura Mikazuchi._

Ses doigts effleurèrent la lettre. Kagura avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à cacher ses sentiments, mais la boîte délicatement cachée sous son lit n'avait pas pu lui échapper. C'était une belle occasion de découvrir plus de choses sur la jeune femme, même s'il allait le regretter.

"Et puis lire quelque lettre ne la dérangera pas."

Il avait dit cette phrase pour se donner du courage, et il prit la deuxième lettre.

"Bienvenue en enfer"


	2. Deuxième lettre

_Simon,_

 _Cela fait un an que je suis sans nouvelles de toi. J'espère que tu es en sécurité. J'habite toujours à la maison, sauf que cette fois, je suis seule. Après Papa et Maman, c'est toi qui m'as laissé. Est-ce que tu es parti à cause de moi ? Aurais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Si c'est le cas, pardonne-moi. Je veux que tu reviennes Simon. Sans toi, la maison est toute calme._

 _Je ne suis pas retournée dans ta chambre. Quand tu étais là, tu ne voulais pas que j'y rentre pendant quelques heures, car tu voulais un peu d'intimité. Je me disais que si je respectais toujours cette règle, cela voulait dire que tu es toujours là. Tu me manques._

 _Je veux te revoir rapidement,_

 _Kagura qui espère que tu vas bien._

C'était donc pour cela qu'elle voulait être rassurée chaque jour. Elle avait peur d'être abandonnée.

Il prit la troisième lettre en hésitant pendant quelques instants. Devait-il continuer de lire toutes ses lettres personnelles ?

Tant pis, il était là pour la protéger maintenant. Elle n'avait plus rien à craindre.


	3. Troisième lettre

_Désolé,_

 _Je suis désolé d'avoir pensé que j'étais la cause de ton départ. Mme Kanazi m'a appris que son mari, Rob, avait été tué. Elle m'a aussi dit que tu étais enfermé avec lui. Ils t'ont eu Simon. Je n'ai pas pu retenir mes larmes, j'ai été complètement_ égoïste _. J'ai si peur si tu savais. Je suis quand même soulagée que tu sois toujours vivant._

 _Je suis retournée dans ta chambre. J'y ai trouvé de nombreux cahiers de dessins. Tu dessines tout le temps la même personne. Elle, cette fille qui m'a sauvée la vie. Mme Kanazi m'a avoué que c'était elle que tu dessinais chaque matin lorsque tu ne voulais pas que je rentre. Elle t'avait vu l'observer par ta fenêtre. Tu ne dois pas être discret. Elle m'a aussi dit, qu'elle aussi avait été enfermée. Je suis terriblement désolé. Je voulais vous rejoindre, mais Mme Kanazi m'en a empêché._

 _J'ai toujours un espoir que tu reviennes, maintenant que vous vous êtes rebellé Kanazi me tiendra informée. Elle a, d'ailleurs, trouvé le concept des lettres très mignon et est d'accord pour me les corriger._

 _À très vite grand frère,_

 _Kagura._

Il trouvait que toutes ses lettres étaient mignonnes. À l'image de celle qui les a écrites. Sa main attrapa la quatrième lettre.

Il n'avait plus de doute maintenant. Il allait toutes les lires et tant pis s'il s'attirerait les foudres de celle qui fait battre son coeur.


	4. Quatrième lettre

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi être resté là-bas ?_

 _Mme Kanazi m'a dit que vous étiez restés à la Tour du Paradis (je crois que c'est le nom de cet endroit). Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu y es resté, mais je veux que tu reviennes. Rosemary est de plus en plus désert et tu me manques toujours autant._

 _Je sais, enfin j'espère, que tu reviendras._

 _Mme Kanazi m'a aussi proposé de venir habiter avec elle, mais je ne veux pas abandonner la maison et tout nos souvenirs._

 _Je vais y réfléchir encore un moment._

 _Porte-toi bien,_

 _Kagura._

Il reposa la quatrième lettre dans la boîte et en sortit la cinquième. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte située derrière lui pour regarder si la tornade brune n'allait pas pointer le bout de son nez.

Il soupira de soulagement, il allait devenir parano. Il entreprit donc la lecture de la prochaine missive.


	5. Cinquième lettre

_Encore un an._

 _Cela fait encore un an depuis ma dernière lettre. J'ai eu dix ans il y a un mois et j'ai déménagé chez Mme Kanazi (qui veut maintenant que je l'appelle par son prénom, Sakura). J'ai pris quelques affaires qui étaient dans ta chambre pour me souvenir de tous nos moments passés ensemble. Tes cahiers de dessins, tes peluches de ton enfance et même le livre de conte que tu me lisais quand je faisais des cauchemars. Chaque soir, j'en lis un et les larmes commencent à me monter. Et si je ne te reverrai jamais. Non. Cela ne peut pas être possible. Je te reverrai sûrement, car tu es mon frère et que je t'aime._

 _Reviens vite, je t'en supplie,_

 _Kagura._

Plus il lisait les lettres, plus il ressentait ce qu'avait pu éprouver Kagura. La solitude est mortelle, il était bien placé pour le savoir.

La curiosité le rongeait un peu plus chaque seconde et il continua sa lecture sans se poser de questions.


	6. Sixième lettre

_L'école._

 _Sakura m'a inscrite dans une école pas très loin de chez nous. J'ai eu mon premier contrôle de Japonais et j'ai eu la meilleure note. Les autres élèves ont commencé à me surnommer "l'intello". Sakura m'a dit que c'était sûrement grâce à l'entraînement que les lettres me procuraient. Mais j'envisage un autre entraînement. Je veux devenir une mage, je veux apprendre à me défendre. La vie est difficile et n'avoir peur de rien pourrait un peu plus me donner confiance en moi. J'ai donc demandé à l'apothicaire du coin, Gold, s'il pouvait m'apprendre sa magie de gravité que je trouve passionnante et belle. Il a accepté et je commence à m'exercer la semaine prochaine après les cours. Peut-être que je pourrai venir te chercher si je deviens forte. Croisons les doigts._

 _Je t'aime Simon,_

 _Kagura._

Il la reconnaissait bien dans cette lettre. Courageuse, ambitieuse et intelligente. C'était tout ce qui faisait son charme, ce pour quoi elle avait réussi à le séduire.

"Elle ne changera jamais" murmura-t-il pour lui-même

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et lui prit la septième lettre.


	7. Septième lettre

_Cela fait une semaine,_

 _Une semaine que j'ai commencée l'entraînement avec Gold. Tout se passe bien, j'adore étudier avec lui. À côté, les cours sont vraiment ennuyeux._

 _J'ai aussi eu ma première bagarre de l'année, contre deux garçons et j'ai gagné !_

 _Ils avaient dit que tu m'avais abandonné et que tu ne reviendrais jamais, alors j'ai craqué. Mais ils ont tort, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas bien revenir ?_

 _J'en ai parlé à Gold, il a été impressionné et a même dit qu'il pourrait m'apprendre à manier une épée !_

 _J'ai hâte,_

 _Kagura._

 _PS: Reviens vite pour leur prouver le contraire._

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas connu plus tôt ? Il aurait tellement aimé battre les garçons qui lui avaient infligé cela.

Il serra les poings et reprit sa respiration afin de de calmer sa colère qui montait bien trop vite à son goût.

Il continua sa lecture.


	8. Huitième lettre

_Maladie,_

 _Aujourd'hui est un triste jour Simon, et malheureusement tu n'es pas là pour essuyer mes larmes. Sakura a eu mal à la tête et a fait un malaise. Une fois à l'hôpital, les médecins lui ont dit qu'elle était atteinte d'une maladie mortelle et qu'elle était malheureusement à la phase terminale._

 _J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me quitte Simon. Papa,Maman et puis toi. Gold a promis de m'adopter une fois que Sakura sera passée de l'autre côté, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle me laisse. Elle dit qu'elle est heureuse, heureuse de pouvoir retrouver Rob, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Suis-je égoïste?_

 _Elle dit qu'ils formeront des étoiles dans le ciel et qu'ils prendront soins de moi même de là-haut. Et-si, tu étais devenu une étoile toi aussi ? Je n'ai toujours pas de tes nouvelles._

 _Si c'est le cas, je ferais tout mon possible pour te rejoindre aussi vite que je le peux. Et enfin, nos parents, toi et moi nous formerons la plus belle des constellations._

 _Je t'aime Simon._

 _Ne m'abandonne pas,_

 _Kagura, Future étoile._

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait mal en lisant cette lettre. Comment une si petite fille pouvait subir tant de choses horribles ?

Un liquide se mit à couler de ses yeux, il était étonné. Depuis combien de temps avait-il pleuré pour la dernière fois ? Il ne le savait pas, et n'avait pas envie de le savoir.

"Ressaisis-toi." Il dit ces mots pour se donner du courage et prit la lettre suivante.


	9. Neuvième lettre

_L'hôpital est devenu ma seconde maison,_

 _Sakura dort là-bas depuis qu'on lui a diagnostiqué sa maladie. Je lui dis des contes issus de ton livre et elle les adore autant que moi. J'ai commencé à déplacer mes affaires chez Gold, contre mon gré. Sakura m'y a obligé. Elle a dit que je devais avancer et ne pas me préoccuper de mon passé. Mais je ne peux pas l'oublier te je ne veux pas t'oublier. Grand frère, plus les jours avancent et plus j'ai peur de ne jamais te revoir._

 _Cela va faire trois ans depuis ton enlèvement. Reviens avant que Sakura parte. Je t'en supplie. Je ne supporterai pas une autre disparition._

 _Je t'aimerai quoi qu'il arrive._

 _Tu me manques,_

 _Kagura._

"Moi, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Kagura." Ses paroles, ne furent malheureusement entendues que par lui, mais il s'en fichait. C'était une promesse, il ne la laisserait jamais tombée, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il prit la lettre suivante, au point où il en était, une de plus ou une de moins ne ferait de mal à personne.

Enfin peut-être à Kagura.


	10. Dixième lettre

**Playlist: Krewella-Human**

 _Une étoile a rejoint le ciel,_

 _Elle est partie, elle m'a laissé. Cela se répète, encore une fois. Ce matin, lorsque je suis rentrée dans l'hôpital pour venir lui rendre visite, il y régnait une atmosphère pesante. J'ai entrouvert la porte et j'y ai vu des infirmières qui essayaient de la réanimer. C'était affreux. Elles ont luté de toutes leurs forces mais en vain. Elle est partie rejoindre Rob. Lorsque je t'écris cette lettre, je suis devant le ciel étoilé et je distingue deux grandes étoiles. Elles sont imposantes et je pourrai parier que celle de gauche n'était pas présente hier soir._

 _Sakura repose en paix à présent._

 _Moi je n'attends qu'une seule chose pour être en paix, te revoir._

 _Reviens me consoler, ne me laisse pas comme Sakura._

 _Kagura._

Sakura était morte, et le fait de le lire rendait les choses plus tristes. Il ne connaissait pas Sakura, mais avait appris à la connaître à travers les lettres. Elle avait aidé Kagura alors il ne pouvait que l'aimer.

Il pleurait encore une fois. Foutues lettres !

Celle-ci étaient comme un roman, on voulait savoir la fin mais on avait peur d'être déçu.

Il prit la suivante, perplexe.


	11. Onzième lettre

_Aujourd'hui j'ai quinze ans,_

 _Cela fait quatre ans que je ne t'ai pas écrit. La raison ? J'avais mal, la mort de Sakura ne m'a pas aidé. Je me suis beaucoup entraînée depuis et je suis devenue une mage assez puissante (sans vouloir me vanter). J'ai décidé de te réécrire,car tu me manquais, mon exercice hebdomadaire me manquait, écrire me manquait. Ai-je déjà dit que tu me manquais ?_

 _En quatre ans, beaucoup de choses ont changé. J'essaye de trouver un point positif à ta disparition (même s'il n'y en a pas vraiment), tu ne pourras pas frapper mon petit ami. J'ai un petit ami depuis quatre mois et pour l'instant, tout va bien. Je suis toujours chez Gold, il m'apprend toujours la magie. Il est d'ailleurs marié maintenant avec une puissante mage. Elle fait partie d'une guilde super puissante ! Ça donne envie !_

 _Sinon comme d'habitude tu me manques toujours autant et j'espère que tu vas bien._

 _Je t'aime Simon,_

 _Kagura._

Il y avait plein de choses positives dans cette lettre, mais il décida de retenir la seule négative.

"Elle a eu un petit ami ?!"

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était jaloux, mais il l'était. Il respira un bon coup et prit la lettre suivante. Espérant, qu'elle n'était plus avec cet individu dans celle-ci.


	12. Douzième lettre

_Je suis allée sur la tombe de Sakura,_

 _Sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre me manquent, tout chez elle me manque. Contre toute attente, je suis toujours avec mon petit ami. Il lit ce que j'écris par-dessus mon épaule, je déteste quand les personnes se permettent de lire ce que tu fais. Je viens de lui donner un coup sur l'épaule, et il a arrêté. Ces lettres sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux, je serais très déçue si quelqu'un que je connaisse se permette de fouiller dedans._

 _Iliana (la femme de Gold), me raconte toutes ses missions les plus périlleuses, et j'adore l'écouter. Être Mage, ça sera tellement génial, et intégrer une guilde aussi._

 _J'attends ton retour pour qu'on le fasse tous les deux, tu pourrais, toi aussi, apprendre la magie._

 _La fille un peu trop rêveuse,_

 _Kagura._

Tout à coup, il n'avait plus trop envie de lire les lettres. Kagura allait être déçue et il ne souhaitait pas cela.

C'était trop tard, sa curiosité avait augmenté.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant, il était fichu !

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Il était mort. Adieu sa belle vie tranquille.


	13. Treizième lettre ?

**Alors j'ai décidé de changer le rythme d'écriture parce que avec les cours c'est très dur. Une lettre de Kagura sortira chaque Lundi, Mardi, Jeudi et Vendredi soir. Quant au chapitre de la next generation il sortira le dimanche pour me permettre de l'écrire le mercredi et tout le week-end.**

 **Voici la treizième lettre de Kagura (enfin vous verrez bien) Enjoy ^^**

 **jFANGIRLd**

Il savait qu'il était fichu. La porte venait de s'ouvrir dans un tel fracas qu'il prit peur et sursauta.

"Ta femme est en train d'accoucher et toi tu reste à lire des putain de lettres ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!" hurla la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Ah oui ! Il allait être père, et était tellement angoissé qu'il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre. Attendez ! Ce n'était pas Kagura qui était rentré. Il allait vivre ! Tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai. Il releva la tête et découvrit celle qui avait dérangé sa lecture.

Elle était grande, imposante et avec des magnifiques cheveux écarlates. Attendez une minute.

Écarlate ? Comme Erza Scarlett ! Il préférait vingt fois affronter la colère de Kagura plutôt que la sienne. Il avait le don pour se fourrer dans des situations périlleuses.

La mage chevalière s'avança d'un air déterminé dans sa direction, elle s'arrêta devant le lit sur lequel de multiples lettres étaient posées.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-elle en désignant les missives.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle en prit une et la parcourut des yeux.

Il ferma les yeux par réflexe prêt à recevoir le coup. Mais il ne se passa rien. Il les ouvrit de nouveau et la regarda, quelques larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

"Kagura attendra..." dit-elle entre deux sanglots. "On a de la lecture"

Il était dans le pétrin. Enfin, ils l'étaient à deux maintenant.


	14. Quatorzième lettre

Erza avait maintenant pris place sur le lit, lisant les lettres éparpillées sur celui-ci. Elle pleurait énormément et le jeune homme savait bien que ces lettres signifiaient beaucoup plus pour elle que pour lui. Elle était tout autant concernée par la mort de Simon. Il était un de ses amis et était mort en la protégeant.

"On peut continuer ensemble maintenant" dit-elle dans une voix presque inaudible.

Le jeune homme approuva d'un signe de tête et poursuivit la lecture de la treizième lettre.

 _Simon,_

 _Ton absence se ressent de plus en plus. J'ai peur de ne pas te revoir, et je ne pourrai pas le supporter._

 _Tu es mon grand frère, tu es censé me protéger. Notre enfance a été gâchée, a cause de ta disparition. Mais je jure sur tout ce que j'ai que je ferai tout pour te revoir._

 _J'ai largué mon petit ami. Il n'arrêtait pas de me traiter de folle parce que je t'écris ces lettres._

 _Il n'est pas ce que je recherche, il me faut quelqu'un qui puisse me consoler et me rassurer à ta place._

 _Gold dit que j'ai le temps et il a parfaitement raison._

 _Reviens-vite grand frère._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Kagura._

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini la lettre, d'autres larmes dévalèrent les joues de la rousse et le jeune homme fut bien obligé de la consoler, même si il n'avait pas l'habitude et qu'il avait peur que Jellal puisse découvrir cette scène.

"On est là maintenant, on est là pour la consoler"

Elle approuva et commencèrent la lecture de la prochaine lettre.

C'est dingue comme si peu de mot peuvent vous détruire de l'intérieur.


	15. Quinzième lettre

_Simon,_

 _J'ai intégré Mermaid Heel. J'ai appris que Iliana en était maître. J'ai 16 ans maintenant et si je compte bien tu dois en avoir 18. Le temps passe vite. J'essaye de m'imaginer ce à quoi tu pourrais bien ressembler._

 _Tu as sûrement la même coupe de cheveux que papa avait autrefois et sûrement le même sourire angélique qu'abordait maman lorsqu'elle nous lisait ces contes que nous aimons temps._

 _J'ai redoublé d'efforts pour devenir une mage puissante. Je suis devenue une mage de rang S._

 _J'espère que tu es fier de moi. J'ai aussi décidé de prendre mon indépendance et j'ai préféré laisser Gold avec sa femme, en plus, celle-ci attend un enfant._

 _Je protégerai cet enfant comme tu l'as fait avec moi et comme tu l'aurais sûrement fait avec lui._

 _Je veux te revoir Simon._

 _Tu me manques._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Kagura._

Erza essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue et regarde le jeune homme assis en face d'elle.

Il essayait de rester stoïque, voulant à tout prix cacher ses émotions devant les autres mais elle savait bien qu'il était triste de l'intérieur.

Il était amoureux de Kagura et cette pensée réchauffa le cœur de la rouquine.

La sœur de Simon avait rencontré quelqu'un de bien.


	16. Seizième lettre

_Iliana a accouché,_

 _Il y a trois mois Gold est devenu Papa et je suis la marraine ! Ça me fait bizarre, mais je jure que je prendrais soin d'elle. Elle s'appelle Kiera, et elle est aussi mignonne que sa mère._

 _Quant à moi et bah je me demande toujours quand est-ce que tu vas pointer le bout de ton nez. J'attends ton retour avec grande impatience et j'ai même réservé une chambre dans l'appartement que j'ai acheté._

 _J'ai trouvé l'argent grâce au travail que Gold m'a donné. Quand tu reviendras, tu pourras le remercier !_

 _Je suis toujours aussi bien à Mermaid Heel et voir Kiera me donne envie d'avoir des enfants. Pas tout de suite, ne t'en fais pas, mais plus tard quand j'aurais trouvé quelqu'un de bien._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Kagura._

Erza tourna la tête en direction du mari de Kagura. Il avait un énorme sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres comme si il avait eut besoin de cette lettre pour être certain qu'elle l'aimait.

"Arrête de sourire comme un idiot et prends la lettre suivante !" Dit-elle en rigolant

Et il prit la prochaine missive.


	17. Dix-septième lettre

_Kiera est toute mignonne,_

 _Le soir lorsque je la garde, je lui lis des contes issus de ton livre, elle les adore même si elle ne comprends rien._

 _Iliana s'est vite remise de son accouchement, elle est déjà revenue à la guilde. Elle souhaite retourner en mission mais Gold ne veut pas qu'elle y aille, mais, avec son caractère de feu, elle va obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Elle est très maligne Iliana ! Je l'admire beaucoup, j'espère qu'un jour je serai aussi forte physiquement et psychologiquement qu'elle._

 _Pour cela, il faut que tu reviennes Simon. Même si je te dis que je suis heureuse, que j'aime Gold et sa famille. Ma vraie et seule famille c'est toi et imaginer ma vie sans toi est complètement impossible._

 _Cette façade ne tiendra pas longtemps._

 _Reviens-vite,_

 _Kagura._

"Je crois que je suis un peu sadomasochiste sur les bords" déclara la rousse lorsqu'ils eut finis de lire la lettre

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens de sa phrase.

"J'adore lire ces lettres alors qu'elles me font toutes pleurer" continua-t-elle pour répondre à sa question.

Elle prit donc la lettre suivante.


	18. Dix-huitième lettre

_La Tour du Paradis,_

 _Gold m'a informé qu'ils avaient parlé de cette tour dans le journal, il y aurait eut un accident._

 _Simon, j'ai peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose... Pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas tout simplement ? Pourquoi me laisses-tu seule ?_

 _Tu me manques, et chaque jour, j'essaye de me dire que tu vas bien et que tu reviendras rapidement mais maintenant que tu es en danger, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète._

 _Je vais essayer de me renseigner un peu plus au sujet de cette sorte d'explosion._

 _A très vite je l'espère._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Kagura._

« J'étais présente à ce moment là. » murmura la rousse d'une voix presque inaudible « Je ne pourrais jamais effacer ces images de ma tête, c'est encore trop douloureux. »

Le jeune homme prit une fois de plus la jeune femme dans ses bras, lui aussi, était attristé par cet événement parce qu'il avait changé la vie de la femme qu'il aime. Enfin, il l'avait détruite.


	19. Dix-neuvième lettre

_J'ai disparu,_

 _J'ai laissé Gold,Iliana et Kiera seuls. Suis-je une lâche ? J'avais besoin de prendre ma liberté. Je me suis beaucoup trop attachée à eux, et j'ai peur que si jamais ils disparaissent, je ne m'en remette pas._

 _J'ai besoin de ton retour imminent Simon._

 _Je ne peux pas vivre ma vie entièrement si je ne sais pas ce que tu es devenu._

 _Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle de la Tour du Paradis. Je suis tellement inquiète._

 _Reviens Simon. Cela sera la dernière fois où j'oserais te demander ça._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Kagura._

« Je pense que la prochaine lettre sera celle où elle saura toute la vérité. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de la lire, mais, je suis si curieuse ! » dit Erza tout en regardant l'homme à ses côtés.

« Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler. » lui répondit-il

Elle prit donc la lettre suivant.

« Merci infiniment »


	20. Vingtième lettre

_Jellal._

 _Jellal Fernandes. Tel est le nom de celui que je dois tuer._

 _Tu dois te demander comment je le connais._

 _Enfin tu ne peux même plus te le demander puisqu'il t'as enlevé ta capacité à réfléchir, à parler et à respirer._

 _Je vais le tuer, des mes propres mains. Je le ferais souffrir, et même après sa mort, je viendrais le hanté et il ne trouvera jamais le repos._

 _J'ai croisé une certaine Milliana qui venait de la même tour que toi. Elle m'a avoué ton meurtre et son désir de se venger également._

 _Je l'ai fais rejoindre Mermaid Heel, je l'entraînerais fait moi confiance et nous pourrons toutes les deux achever notre vengeance._

 _Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer à écrire ses stupides lettres sans queue ni tête !_

 _Adieu,_

 _Kagura._

« Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte. » déclara l'homme qui était toujours assis sur le lit.

« Hum. » fut la seule réponse qu'il eut et pour ne pas que cela deviennent trop gênant il prit la lettre suivante.


	21. Vingt-et-unième

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai décidé de réécrire une lettre. J'ai eu une envie subite et je me suis lancée._

 _Je t'écris alors que notre guilde se dirige vers Crocus. Sept ans sont passées depuis la dernière lettre, et pendant ce temps-là, un événement a été créé : Les Grands Jeux Magiques._

 _Notre guilde y participe depuis plusieurs années, mais cette année va être spéciale. En effet, la guilde de Fairy Tail est de retour. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te les présenter, tu les connais déjà._

 _Je sais qu'ils seront probablement redoutable mais lorsqu'ils étaient sur l'île Tenrô, ils se sont fait voler la vedette par une guilde que je déteste : Sabertooth._

 _Je compte bien gagner cette année._

 _Peut-être à bientôt ou peut-être pas, je ne sais pas si je compte t'écrire de nouveau._

 _Kagura._

Le jeune homme se sentait mal, elle détestait sa guilde.

« C'est le passé. T'en fais pas, je pense qu'elle apprécie ta guilde maintenant puisqu'elle est avec toi. » dit Erza comme si celle-ci avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Tu as sûrement raison. » lui répondit-Il

Ils prirent la lettre suivante.


	22. Vingt-deuxième lettre

_J'ai volé la vie d'une fille,_

 _Je me sens profondément mal, mais nous avions parié et j'ai gagné. De plus, elle fait partie de la guilde que je n'apprécie pas alors je me sens un peu moins coupable._

 _Elle pleurait, et je pouvais voir dans son regard de la peur et la tristesse. Elle était sûrement terrifiée des représailles qu'elle aurait avec son maître. Celui-ci fait froid dans le dos, il a l'air extrêmement sévère. Je le hais._

 _Je suis toujours à la recherche de Jellal, je te préviendrais si j'arrive à le voir, mais je jure que je serai celui qui le tuerai. Et ça ne sera pas une mort douce mais une mort lente et douloureuse._

 _Je t'aime Simon et même si je ne pourrais plus jamais te voir._

 _Kagura._

La rousse et le jeune homme ne fit aucuns commentaires sur cette lettre. Ils étaient attristés et même choqués.

Ils prirent tout d'eux la prochaine missive avec l'espoir que celle-ci serait bien mieux que les précédente


	23. Vingt-troizième lettre

_Zeref, La Tour du Paradis._

 _Plein d'évènements me ramènent à toi. Toujours à toi, Simon._

 _C'est comme si, le monde entier c'était ligué contre moi pour que tu ne disparaisses pas de ma vie._

 _Je t'aimais Simon et je t'aimerais toujours._

 _Plus les jours passent, plus je me demande si j'arriverais à vivre sans toi. Et si j'avais l'occasion de te rejoindre ?_

 _Mais lorsque j'ai des idées noires, je repense à mes amis et ta réaction et j'y renonce._

 _Je continuerai à vivre pour toi._

 _Je t'aime Simon,_

 _Kagura._

Il reposa la lettre délicatement dans la boîte. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la rouquine. Elle pleurait. Ces lettres étaient un tremplin d'émotion pour la jeune femme et pour lui aussi (même si il essayait de le cacher).

« Tout va bien maintenant. » lui dit-il

« Tu as raison. »

Et ils prirent la lettre suivante.


	24. Vingt-quatrième lettre

_Je l'ai retrouvé._

 _Cette fille aux cheveux rouges, celle que tu dessinais étant enfant. Erza Scarlett._

 _Celle qui m'a sauvé la vie. Celle qui m'a permis d'écrire ces lettres à présent._

 _Nous étions rivales, elle protégeait Jellal. Je n'ai clairement pas compris son raisonnement._

 _N'était-elle pas ton amie ?_

 _Je lui ai laissé la vie sauve,car je sais comment tu l'appréciais._

 _Je t'aime Simon,_

 _Kagura._

"Je serai toujours son amie" murmura Erza en direction du mage de Sabertooth "Quelques fois, je repense à lui. J'imagine comment aurait pu être sa vie. Il me manque", avoua-t-elle

"Je te comprends Erza, mais tu dois rester forte. Pour Kagura."

Elle lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'elle n'eut jamais fait, il le lui rendit et ils prirent la lettre suivante.


	25. Vingt-cinquième lettre

_Tartaros._

 _Une guilde noire, au service de Zeref, a voulu détruire le monde magique. Nous nous sommes tous aidés les uns les autres pour l'anéantir._

 _J'ai été assez fascinée, c'est comme si nous avions balayé les discordes pour nous unir. C'était beau et unique et je sais que tu aurais tant voulu voir cela. Cette nuit-là, les étoiles n'ont jamais autant brillé. Tu me protégeais Grand Frère, comme tu l'as toujours fait. J'essaye d'avancer malgré ton absence et c'est assez douloureux._

 _Beaucoup de personnes ont changé. Une ancienne mage de Sabertooth est revenue pour s'excuser de tous ses actes insignifiants, cela m'a profondément choqué. Ils ne sont pas si mauvais finalement._

 _Erza, quant à elle, reste toujours la même. J'aimerais tellement lui ressembler, elle reste brave et digne en toutes circonstances._

 _J'espère que nous aurons plus d'ennuis de ce style._

 _Ta petite soeur qui t'aime,_

 _Kagura._

"Elle t'admire beaucoup." dit le jeune homme en prenant la prochaine missive "Et Dieu sait que Kagura n'est pas souvent admirative." ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

Titania rit aussi et commença la prochaine lecture.


	26. Vingt-sixième lettre

Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas osé t'écrire,

Beaucoup de choses se sont passées et je n'avais plus de temps à te consacrer, et j'en suis terriblement désolé.

Nous avons remporté la guerre contre le continent Alvarez, et avons vaincu Zeref et Acnologia.

Je suis terriblement soulagée, ils sont la cause de tous nos tourments. S'ils n'avaient pas existé, tu serais sûrement en vie à mes côtés, tu aurais grandi et nous serions tous les deux dans une guilde.

Mais le destin en a décidé autrement, je reste forte malgré tout cela.

J'ai réussi à pardonner Jellal. J'ai mis ma fierté de côté et j'ai pu enfin comprendre que je n'étais pas la seule victime de l'histoire. Maintenant que tout cela est terminé, je vais mieux.

J'ai aussi (contre tout attente), lié des liens d'amitié avec cette mage de Sabertooth: Minerva. Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance.

Peut-être, pourrons-nous avoir une alliance avec cette guilde pour certaines missions ?

Une soirée est organisée au palais royal pour fêter notre victoire.

Simon, continue de briller comme tu l'as toujours fait et je continuerais à jamais de t'aimer,

Kagura.

"Il ne reste qu'une lettre" dit Erza surprise tout en la désignant

"C'est surprenant en effet" Il prit la lettre que montrait Erza et entreprit la lecture.


	27. Vingt-septième lettre

_Un an qu'Acnologia et Zeref sont morts et il s'est passé un nombre impensable de choses._

 _Premièrement, je m'entends très bien avec la guilde de Sabertooth. Cela a surpri tout le monde et j'en suis assez fière._

 _Deuxièmement, je suis en couple depuis bientôt dix mois. Et cette information a aussi choqué beaucoup de monde, je me demande bien pourquoi, mais ce n'est pas la plus surprenante._

 _La plus hallucinante de toutes, c'est que je suis en couple avec un mage de Sabertooth._

 _Cela me choque aussi. Je me sens bien lorsque je suis avec lui et j'ai l'impression que c'est le bon. (Mon Dieu voilà que je deviens romantique)._

 _Si tu étais encore avec moi, tu l'apprécierais souvent. Il te ressemble un peu niveau caractère (c'est peut-être pour cela d'ailleurs, que j'ai flashé sur lui)._

 _Il est beau, intelligent, courageux, il ne laisse pas faire (même avec moi, c'est pour te dire), il a un côté assez mystérieux et le plus important: il est très ouvert d'esprit et je pense qu'il ne me prendrait pas pour une folle si je lui parlais des lettres._

 _Et puis, il fait des parti des principaux responsables de la mort de Zeref et Acnologia._

 _Je suis désespérément amoureuse de lui et cela me fait bizarre de le dire clairement. Rogue Cheney. Amoureuse de Rogue Cheney, je pense que j'aurais explosé de rire si j'avais cette lettre entre mes mains deux ans plus tôt._

 _Je suis heureuse dans ma vie, et j'ai donc pris la décision de ne plus me faire de mal. J'arrête donc d'écrire ces lettres, et je les reprendrais uniquement lorsque je n'irais pas bien ou que j'aurais un grand événement à te dire._

 _Souvent toi que je t'aime,_

 _Kagura._

"Cela me fait bizarre de la voir écrire ça" dit Rogue en regardant de nouveau Erza "Elle déteste exprimer ses sentiments"

La rouquine se leva et entreprit de ranger les lettres. "C'est bien elle !" dit-elle "Je vais m'occuper d'aller la voir, range les lettres et rejoins-moi"

La porte se ferma et le Dragon Slayer se dépêcha de faire ce qu'Erza lui demandait, cependant un papier vert capta son attention et il le prit dans ses mains.

 _"Cher Rogue,_

 _Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet des lettres, j'ai sûrement peur que tu me prennes pour une folle même si je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre._

 _Je savais que tu allais trouver la boîte prochainement, nous en discuterons plus tard._

 _Je n'ai rien à te cacher, tu es mon mari, le père de mes futurs enfants et celui que j'aime,_

 _Kagura Cheney."_

Peu importe les lettres, c'était comme cela qu'il l'aimait et il ne changerait cela pour rien au monde.


	28. FIN

**Merci à tous pour avoir lu "Dear Brother".**

 **Les chapitre sont assez petits mais je trouve que cela va assez bien avec le format de l'histoire.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et à lire mes autres histoires.**

 **J'en ai pleins d'autres en tête,**

 **jFANGIRLd**


End file.
